User talk:MoroseLark
Demon Surge is a good page, but for a few tips This makes internal links, * this makes bullet point, you may want to check . --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:02, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Do not forget to categorize pages. Just add Category:Stuff to the page or image.--Otherarrow 13:24, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Brief explanation of categorization If you create the item page Divine Stone, then to categorize it add Category:Items to that page If you create the character page Kent, then add Category:Characters to it There are some other shorter ways for certain pages to I.E for example instead of Category:Items you can put and remember add the category to that page, not the page to the category like you were doing before. Hope that helped.:) --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 13:54, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Game name translations OK. This may get confusing, so here we go. We use the Japanese subtitle for the game if it was released only in Japan, or if it lacks a English subtitle (like Rekka no Ken). For example, we use Fūin no Tsurugi over Sword of Seals or Binding Blade when referencing the game in articles. It helps with consistency.--Otherarrow 02:31, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Hope you don't mind ,but I cropped your Image:Henning.gif and reuploaded it, so it looked better. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:39, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I've been noticing I've noticed that your articles are often slightly too informal. This is a wikia and expressions like "Juuuuuuicy experience", should not be used. We seek a certain amount of professionalism here and, despite appreciating your work, I would ask you please to refrain in the future from biased or opinion-changing remarks and expressions in your work. Such things should be kept in the Talk Pages. Thank you. 01:20, January 17, 2009 (UTC) we already had a lot of those weapon icons But without the space in the image name. I really appreciate the help, but can you check for duplicate images next time. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:33, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Weapon Icons I only noticed what happened after uploading the images. I'll check next time, do not worry. :) --LughRules! 07:17, 28 March 2009 (UTC)Engweimin Categorize.. I see, despite being told before, that you are still not categorizing pages and images. Allow me to repeat: You can categorize images and pages by adding Category: to the page.--Otherarrow 12:38, 19 April 2009 (UTC) RE:Teeny Well, several things threw me off, such as how you did not have the % symbol there, which makes it seem to me that they were incomplete base stats. That, and you keep putting in data with the names we are not using, (in this case Tinny, which is just foolish looking since the article is called Teeny) kinda makes me not fact check myself since it seems you don't. Sorry for the misunderstanding.--Otherarrow 12:51, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Teeny Article I'll watch out in the future too. Sorry for any confusions caused. --LughRules! 12:53, 21 April 2009 (UTC) How did you How did you become a featured user?--Black Dragon 22:18, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Tear Ring Saga Portraits/Artwork Where are you finding them? AxeFighterBarst 03:36, October 23, 2010 (UTC) TearRing Saga Can you please translate the file names to English? After all, this wikia does not use Japanese as its main language.--Thenewguy34 11:41, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Improving The FE4 Charstat Template Hi there! I recently left a message on the FE4 Charstat Template Talkpage. If you wouldn't mind, could you take a look at it if you have a minute? It somewhat involves some of your recent improvements to some of the FE4 character pages (I mean that in a good way!). I wanted to keep you in the know.--Aivass Remurias 23:19, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Aivass Remurias has requested that you give him some time to get some more done so that you guys don't start edit conflicting stuff and such. Is that OK? If that makes sense. I appreciate the help though, I really do! I am asking on his request.--Otherarrow 03:37, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright then. --Engweimin 03:38, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::After Semaj jumped in, and that seems to have worked out well, Aivass said he has no problem with you resuming. Sorry for the hold up.--Otherarrow 04:52, April 22, 2012 (UTC) FE4 Children Character Stats and Growths hey Engweimin great job with the children charcter stats for fire emblem seisen no keifu! you just read my mind i was thinking of putting up the growths but i don`t know how to get that grey grid thing you put them in so i stopped.are you gonna get to all the children?if you need the growths or can`t find them ask me i know but thanks now i don`t have to do it alone.Naglfar94 07:32, April 22, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 :I agree, I like what you've been doing in regards to that. You've been extremely accurate so far, too. I have a request, though, and I'm asking it early so we can potentially avoid having to fix it after the fact. Instead of having the changes appear like this: Father A: Charstat, Father B: Charstat, Father C: Charstat, and then Father A: Growths, Father B: Growths, Father C: Growths...etc. Could we do this? Father A: Charstat, Growths...Father B: Charstat, Growths...Father C: Charstat, Growths...etc? If you are confused by that, go to the Lana page. I intend to rearrange it like the way I'm describing. You'll see the difference.--Aivass Remurias 11:07, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm, sorry about that. I crossed out that text because I need to think about it a lot more. Nevermind.--Aivass Remurias 11:17, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Progress On The Improved FE4 CharStat Template After almost 7 hours, I finally got all the way down to Lana and finished that page up, which means we are now done with that little project. It took longer than I thought, maybe because I was noticing little things here and there to correct along the way. I want to thank you for your help. And now, I will rest for a bit.--Aivass Remurias 10:49, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Excellent Editing! Hi Engweimin! I just had to stop by and say I love the changes to the FE4 children character pages so far! I just saw the changes to the Phee page...superb! Like I said before, very good accuracy. You also seem to have a very nice conciseness where you leave in just enough important information (name of her pegasus, character overview, relationships, etc). Being extremely familiar with the older layout, I have to say I really like this for the FE4 characters. I can tell those edits are taking a long time, as you are being very thorough, so the entire wiki (I'm sure) and myself are extremely grateful for your attention. Since it looks like you are fixing these pages in one big edit (which is fine), I would like to offer you a tip: You can copy/paste the entire article into a simple word app (I prefer MS Notepad) before you finally hit submit. This way, if someone edits the page while you had it open (likely, since these edits you're doing can take awhile) you won't run into an edit conflict and potentially lose most or all of your edit. It's happened to me before...anyway, this can really help, since you'll have the whole thing temporarily saved in the word app. --Aivass Remurias 04:48, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't think I've said this before, but I'm extremely impressed with the way you name the images you upload, including everything necessary in the image title and formatting them all the same way (especially over a rather long time period). Thanks so much for your contributions! I noticed this awhile ago, but after seeing so many of your great uploads I just had to stop by and at least say thanks. I've been busy with the FE9 and FE10 pages, so even though they still need some work, they're far better than they were before. Also, I've been meaning to ask you about something. Could you take a look in Special:UnusedFiles when you get the chance? I wasn't sure if you had plans to use some of those files, or if you wanted some of them deleted. I can understand keeping the ones depicting Areone and Ishtar for a bit longer as reference or perhaps a reminder, since the single character images of them we have currently are cropped in some places.--Aivass Remurias 06:24, June 17, 2012 (UTC) TearRing Saga Encouragement Hey, I just wanted to perhaps encourage you a bit on the TRS situation. When they do move it, it will still be a wikia site, so you can access it with the same account you use for this wiki. Your edits will still exist (as far as I can gather), it will just be in the "All Wikis" column of your edit count instead of for this one...better than nothing, right? I felt almost the same way you do, but I somehow wound up adding to the TRS section a great deal despite not being a big fan, hahaha.--Aivass Remurias 04:56, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :I'll be honest, I don't think we will be actually moving them anyway. Did we ever come to a clear consensus on the topic? I've been just treating them like every other article, personally. I wouldn't worry about it and add to them like you'd add to anything else. Sorry for any trouble.--Otherarrow 05:19, April 29, 2012 (UTC) hey Engweimin!welcome back!to the wiki im glad your back makeing udates again.i started a music list page for seisen no keifu maybe we can work on it as it`s not yet complete glad your back i have to go now though. 00:53, April 30, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 hey Engweimin i have a qeustion regarding sety stats in seisen no keifu.well i see on websites that his speed growth is 105 when levin is the father is this true?because what makes me not believe too much is i play this game and he levels and every now and then his speed does not increase is this normal?i mean it`s 105 right? you think we should look deeper into this?or just leave it as is for now 02:08, May 1, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 FE9 & FE10 Images I wanted to say thanks for uploading improved images for those games. I'm surpised at how many we don't have...--Aivass Remurias 12:04, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Nice editing hi Engweimin i see thing`s are going well with the Seisen no Keifu edits you are almost finished with all the children characters.im trying to grab a few screen shots of certain thing`s from my game to add did you see the thor hammer picture i added?i have to take another shot for the tyhrung hopfully much more clear.well keep up the nice work! 09:47, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 Question About The FE4 Star Rank Icon Hi Engweimin. I just wanted to know if the icon you're now using for the FE4 Star Rank for Weapons is from that game or not. I can't recall.--Aivass Remurias 16:57, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ripping image`s hey Engweimin I have a question how do you rip thoes image`s from your game? to make them look the way they do? I`m just curious that`s all. by the way nice job with image`s especially the ingame portrait`s you just did. alot of the character`s needed their portrait added to the page.Naglfar94 02:46, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 oh ok I understand aww darn it that mean`s I cant do it as I do have an emulator I have to take my ingame screenshot`s right off my TV because I have the game`s on the superfamicom.Naglfar94 03:23, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 a small favor. hey Engweimin I have a small favor since you are working alot with improving the Seisen no Keifu stuff. when you get the chance is it ok if you add Siglud and Diadoras ghost portrait`s? I put them up but thoes are place holder`s intil better one`s come thank`s in advance.Naglfar94 06:48, June 7, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 thank you thank you! Hi Engweimin I saw the change you gave to the ghost portrait`s of Siglud and Diadora thank you! they are much more improved and sharpened from the one`s I put up you are awsome! it must be hard getting everything in place you do so much to the Seisen no Keifu page`s they are much more improved now! I also forgot to ask you when you have time can you get Yurias portrait when she is berserked by Manfroy I hope you can get that one too thank`s in advance and keep up the great editing!Naglfar94 21:31, June 17, 2012 (UTC)Naglfar94 Favor I don't mean to dump anything on you, but since you're working on FE4 and FE5 pages, can you please pay a visit to Asvel? --Thenewguy34(Other) 11:44, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Pamela I updated some of Pamela's page for you, but not entirely (still missing a few icons and stuff). --Thenewguy34(Other) 20:20, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Note I see you are starting to work on FE10 articles. With the personal weapons like Caladbolg, can you please add the Weapon Stat template? You can see here for how to use it. --Thenewguy34(Other) 15:12, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Lethality You forgot Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones: it is present in those games as well (as Silencer). --Thenewguy34(Other) 12:34, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, I will do it. --Thenewguy34(Other) 12:42, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Character Template Using the character template marks you as a character, so I am more or less telling you not to use it on your user page. You can copy the code on the template page and remove the categories I guess (this is what I did when I was experimenting with it on my sandbox)--Otherarrow (talk) 04:31, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Glare Information On the Glare page, what about the bit about the defense increase for the enemy when it is used on them, and something about this skill making her unable to attack that turn if used? If those are true (can't remember exactly, although I seem to remember them), shouldn't those be added to the effects column of the template? Thanks for the great work you've done on those skills and elsewhere!--Aivass Remurias (talk) 20:56, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I have a question I noticed that you have been uploading icons and such to the wiki. I am guessing you are using photoshop or something similar, correct? Can you do a favor for me and remove the white backgrounds off GBA icons, such as this one (Glen shows this white background for this icon)? I do not have photoshop, so I cannot remove the backgrounds. Thanks! --Thenewguy34(Other) 18:18, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :I don't mind working on the GBA sprites, but they will have to wait until I am done with the PoR and RD character pages. --Engweimin (talk) 12:38, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright. I am okay with that. --Thenewguy34(Other) 13:48, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Note Aivass has given us the go-ahead to go Statistics > Stats in articles. He said you might like that, so I wanted to inform you. --Thenewguy34(Other) 14:08, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :For the record, though, it's ultimately not up to me. It was something I started to do awhile back, but sort of stopped. Back then I had something of an opinion on it, but now it's kind of meh. Using it in article headers should be fine, for more formality I guess, but everywhere else seems a bit too much. The thread Thenewguy34 is linking to pretty much says it all, though. Using it seems fine to me, and I recall you seemed to favor it at one point. That's what he's referring to.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 01:52, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::That sounds fine with me. --Engweimin (talk) 02:35, December 3, 2012 (UTC) A Possibly Helpful Suggestion A little trick from Semajdraehs of days long past might be helpful for when you are uploading many new images and categorizing them: If you categorize the images in the comment box before you click "upload", the image will be categorized and ready to go straight away. I thought it might be helpful to mention. Sometimes, it can be a pain to upload the image, go back to it and then categorize it afterwards.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 00:52, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Tarvos and Lughnasadh Thanks for uploading a better angle (or, rather, images more to do with the weapon, not the wielder) for the featured images on Tarvos and Lughnasadh. We already had one up on Caladbolg, so I figured the other images from before were a step up, better than nothing. Glad you were there and able to improve those.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 08:32, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Wonderful Lovely work on the entry level anima magic pages so far. You are so thorough! I'm so glad that this wikia has you around! =)--Aivass Remurias (talk) 02:59, January 6, 2013 (UTC)